Gifts, flowers, and candy won't work
by Blueinkedbird
Summary: Knuckles does something that really pisses Rouge. There is a sex scene or two but you can skip it it tells you where it starts and where it ends. Please don't comment my stories are only to read not to judge :D. Thank you, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rouge glared at me with rage and confusion. I looked into her eyes and I saw me hanging upside down screaming a flames dancing up around me. Oh she was pissed. Her nostrils flared up and down with each breath. Her hands were balled up into fist. Her ears were flapped down in disappointment. Then in a flash she flew up and super kicked the laptop out of my hands. It revealed what I had been "watching". Adult films. She screamed with rage. She grabbed me by my throat and threw me into the wall. I fell to the ground and whimpered. I laid there quivering with fear. She pressed her stiletto knee high boot into my throat. "You were watching porn in my house?! I should rip your dirty head off. I can't believe you'd do that! What did you do while you watched it? Tell the truth." She ordered. I laughed nervously. "Listen Rouge, honey, sweetie, dearest, love muffi-" She cut me off by pressing her boot deeper into my throat. "Don't you DARE say love muffin. Not after you… you… DEFILED OUR COUCH!!! I hope you enjoyed that cause' you won't be getting the real thing!" She screamed at me. I was scared and confused. Why did she care if I did what guys do?

But I guess it was a female thing. You know maybe "that time of the month". Maybe if I went out and bout her some chocolate she'd forgive me for… Whatever I did wrong. I smiled up at her. "You know, you're not helping me and my "friend" by being so dominant. You didn't let me finish so I'm still hard. And I know your mad at me but, Rouge come on, I'm Knuckie! Your boyfriend! For four years!" I grinned when she lifted her leg off of my neck. She walked away from me, swayed up the stairs, and motioned for me to come up to her. So I did. When I got to her she kept walking and followed her to our master bedroom and then she stopped. She slipped into the door and motioned me to come closer. Then she whispered "Unlike you, I don't stare at porn all day while my lover is gone. Maybe you should go take a cold shower and figure out how you're going to get me back on my good side. Good luck Knuckles." She slammed the door right in my face.

I couldn't believe she was angry at me. FOR WATCHING PORN!!! I hate screwing up and then figuring out why she was mad at me. Oh well it was time to go ask the one who knew women the best. SONIC!

Sonic smiled when he saw me coming. He was flirting with the girl who was working the hot dog stall. Whenever there was a girl selling food he could make her give him something for free in a second. Whether it be food or something else. "Yo! Knuckles! What's up man?" Sonic greeted me happily while the hot dog girl prepared his FREE hot dog. "Hey speedy! Yo, I'm having some problems with Rouge again" I confessed. Sonic broke out laughing. "Oh my god! Is she wearing the pants in bed again?! Man your chick is crazy! She's hot though." Sonic said dreamingly. I slapped Sonic hard on the back before he could continue his fantasies about my girl. "Any way, no. She caught me "handling" my "business". I don't know what to do now! She's real upset about it and now I can't ride that till' I get back on her good side. What am I going to do man?" I asked while kicking a can out of my way.

"Ouch man she caught you. Well I know you weren't in the bed, cause' she would have just killed you! So the JEWEL thief is pissed off at you. Oh what could get her into a more SHINNY mood? Something big, and expensive, and beautiful. Are you getting me here?" Sonic emphasized a lot of words. Then it hit me. Rouge loved jewels, so why didn't I just buy her some jewels?! PERFECT! I shook Sonics hand and sped off to the jewelers. Rouge was going to be so happy!


	2. Chapter 2: Caught again!

(Told from Rouge's point of view)

I sat and thought about how I was going to get Knuckles back for jerking off on the couch yesterday. He hadn't come home yet so I had enough time. I decided I would tease him. I put on my most revealing knight gown and a see through robe and walked down stairs and lay down on the couch (not the one he did his business on. I set that one on fire yesterday and bought a new one.) I let my robe open and reveal my scandalous outfit. I also had put on my furry heels. I even took off my bra and put it on the table. Whenever Knuckles saw one of my bras on he'd get so turned on and/or think it was sex time. This was going to be perfect. He was going to pay!

……………………………………..

As soon as Knuckles came home I heard his jaw drop to the floor. I had put on some make up to make myself look a little sexier and curled my hair. He looked me up and down. I smiled. "Hey big boy. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I said seductively. He blushed. Then grinned. "So I see you forgave me. Does that mean we can…?" He asked. I chuckled. Then I noticed a bag behind him. "What cha' got in there?" He looked behind his back and shrugged. Then tossed the bag over to me. I opened it up and gasped. I saw the most beautiful jewels I had ever seen. "Oh Knuckles!!! For me?! Oh you are the best man ever! I'm so sorry for getting mad at you! Please forgive me!" I cried while I stared at the jewels and him. I leaped off the couch and embraced him. Then things got real serious.

HENTAI ALERT!!!

He started kissing me on my neck and rubbing my back. I moaned when he got to my breast. I twisted my fingers in his hair while he groped my butt and chest. He started giving me butterfly kisses on my stomach and down and down until he reached my "area". Then he pushed me back on to the couch and spread my legs open. He licked my thighs and caressed my knees. "Knuckles, don't tease me like that!" I screamed out when he started rubbing every part bellow my waist. I moaned when he finally touched my womanhood. I squealed. He laughed at my reaction. Then he slid off my thong and started giving me the best fellatio ever. I bucked and screamed every time his warm tongue touched my clit. I couldn't help but feel over whelmed with passion. He was the best lover ever.

When I finally begged him to stop he got up. I wanted to repay him for his little treat. So I jumped on top of him and started kissing every part of his face while I rubbed his cock. He moaned with pleasure every time my fingers caressed it. I smiled at the thought of making him cum so early. I turned around so my butt was in his face and his dick was in mine. Then I started playing with it. I pulled off his underwear and made sure it was as hard as possible. Then I started licking it. I opened my mouth up wide and put it all in and deep throated it. "Oh Rouge! You are amazing!" He screamed with glee. Then I screamed his name when he shoved his finger in my vagina. "Knuckles! Oh please don't! You'll make me cum!" But he just kept thrusting his fingers in. I panted so hard that I was starting to shake. Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I quickly got up and sat on his dick. I started riding up and down slowly then faster and faster. We were screaming each other's names in union.

He kept up the pace with me. Then out of nowhere he pushed me on my back, got on his knees, and started pounding into me. I gasped every time he thrusted, into my vagina. I screamed when I climaxed. But Knuckles kept going. I was tired, so so tired but I hung in there. Finally he came but while he did he yelled "Robin!!!" I pulled away from him before any of his jiz got on me. "WHAT?!" I yelled frantically. Knuckles stared up with horror at me. "Uh Rouge I'm sorry. But um… Internet… Porn star… Mixed up… Retarded!" I couldn't understand what he meant but I knew he got me confused with Robin Rack (a porn star). I kicked him in the stomach and screamed "HOW COULD YOU!!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU WOULD ONE DAY MIX ME UP WITH SOME SKANK. YOU PORN FREAK BASTARD YOU!" I cried storming up stairs fuming and crying tears of sorrow.

HENTAI OVER!!!

"Rouge wai-" I didn't let him finish because I had shut the door. I didn't want or need to hear it. Just excuses. Even if he was good at sex, he couldn't just expect me to let him get me confused with a whore!!! I was pissed and he sure as hell wasn't going to touch me until he stopped being such an ASS! But I did love him and he was my boyfriend, but he shouldn't have been playing with himself so much. I guess the only reason I was mad is because, I felt like I wasn't enough for him. Oh sure it just starts with virtual girls then it go to having sex while watching porn so he can stare at the girls then it's just plain fucking girls!!! I didn't want that to happen. I wanted Knuckles to be all mine. Not some fake hussies. I cared about Knuckles and I cared about our relationship, and this porn obsession had to stop NOW. I was going to break him off of it. I had to. Our love depended on it.


End file.
